


Tiny

by Kurei16



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Kid Fic, Kid Flug - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurei16/pseuds/Kurei16
Summary: Flug ends up turned into a kid for a day.Paperhat is only implied, if you don't like it you can take it as platonic and that's totally okay!





	Tiny

**Author's Note:**

> I just woke up and needed to write it. It took me 3 hours and wasn't proofreaded because I'm excited to publish it immediately so you are warned.  
> Tried fluff again.  
> Also I'm headcanoning Flug as a crybaby.

“Did you ever wanted your fight with a hero to be as easy as, hehe, taking a candy from a baby? Now it can be! With a brand new Black Hat Organization Baby Ray!”

Doctor Flug pointed at Black Hat, holding small, blue and red raygun. They were filming new advertisement at this moment, in demon’s office. It was late and Flug was tired as never, but he knew that after they'll finish he will be able to take a tiny break. Just for a nap.

“I can guarantee full reliability with my new device, every annoying hero will be back to their tiny, helpless version, so you can crush them like a bug!”

Black Hat moved the device around in his hands, observing it with a frow. “How is it different than the Shrink Ray, Flug?” he growled, making the doctor focus on him.

“O-oh, you see, boss, it turns a victim into a real kid, not just shrink them. They can remember everything, but their powers, their acting and everything will be back to the day when they were five. It can be useful if a hero gained their powers while being a teenager, then everything will vanish! Also, kids are known to be easily scared, quickly tired and just vulnerable to fight.”

Black Hat hummed to himself and without warning aimed at Flug. Doctor yelped, trying to shield himself with his hands. “Let’s see if it really works.”

“No, sir, wait, it’s just a-”

Black Hat pulled the trigger and light blue ray hit Flug. In next second in his place was standing tiny human, wrapped in way too big clothes, with his hands raised up. He swayed on his legs, his hands fell down and he managed only one word before falling asleep, his face first to the ground.

“Prototype.”

Black Hat hummed happily and turned toward Cam Bot. “With my new device your fight can be a piece of evil cake!”

And with that recording was over.

Black Hat bent over sleeping Flug and pulled him up by his collar. He shook human a little, but scientist did not react. “Wake up. It’s not time for your break yet, Flug!” snarled demon and before he could shake Flug once again someone opened the door and gasped.

“Nerd turned himself into a baby?! I want to snuggle!”

Demencia ran toward Black Hat, jumped at them both and before demon could react she crashed into them, instantly grabbing other human in her arms. Black Hat could only notice how he’s dropping the newest ray.

“Now we can be like a big, evillest family! I’ll be a daddy, you’ll be a mommy and we’ll have tiny, loser kid Flug! 5.0.5. will be our maid, to not confuse him too much" Demencia chirped happily on top of Black Hat.

“Demencia move away!”

“Oh no my pretty wife, you will wake our kid!”

Black Hat showed the girl off of him, stood up and took one step, searching for dropped device. And he found it, when the metal rasped under his foot.

Marvelous.

“What was it?” Demencia looked up from where she was snuggling sleeping Flug.

“Nothing for your interest” grumbled Black Hat and took small human out of her hands, still holding him by collar of his too-big shirt. Out of sudden he had this tired expression. “Go wake up the bear. Tell him to take every single piece of this junk to Flug’s lab.”

“And what about Flug?”

“Nothing. I’ll talk to him when he'll wake up.”

“He’s not going to stay like that forever, right?” Surprisingly, there was worry in Demencia's voice.

“If he will, I’m going to maul him.”

.

Flug felt like shit. He opened his eyes and saw his room, although weirdly big. What exactly happened in the night?

The human sat down and looked at himself. He was in someone’s giant shirt and, wait, was it a sheet around his arms? He wasn’t sure, but what was he sure about was the fact that he didn’t have pants on. Flug looked around his bed and noticed them, laying there like nothing happened. He tried to reach for them and noticed how weirdly small and soft his hand is.

And then it clicked.

Black Hat could hear a high-pitched shriek from his office. He expected Flug to burst through his door in no more than a minute. He waited, but human wasn’t coming, so Black Hat stood up just to look where he was. He was halfway to the door when something angrily slammed on it. Curiously, demon opened it.

He didn’t expect Flug standing there, squishing his fists and murmuring some swears. When the door opened fully human’s head snapped up so hard he had to sit down. He stuck his eyes into the demon, forgetting every anger he had in him.

Flug still was in his lab coat, shirt, reaching his feet and his pants were laying close to him. His goggles, loose around his tiny head, fell on his neck but he somehow managed to keep the paper bag on.

“I-” Oh. His voice was even more irritating than normally. “I, I was, I tried, c-couldn’t-” He sounded like on the edge of crying. “Do-door, reach a-and open, I, I-”

“Oh stop stuttering finally!” snapped the demon and then noticed tears, falling from under Flug’s bag.

...Great.

Black Hat crouched next to his scientist, _temporary_ turned into a kid. Flug tensed visibly, not stopping crying. And he got a hiccup. “Flug, you’re not a kid. Act like an adult.”

“Th-th-the de-deice, it, it was des-s-s- made to, to make people l-like a-a real-”

Black Hat massaged his temples, already sore. He could remember when Flug explained it in the night, but couldn’t really understand how it worked. Flug knew he’s an adult! He knew everything! So why was he acting like that?!

Black Hat wasn’t good with kids. He didn’t even know how to act around kids. Only thing he knew was how to scare a kid and steal its candies. And on mere thought about comforting a kid he wanted to puke.

But he wasn’t getting anywhere if Flug was panicking like that.

“We need to get you new clothes. And then you have to fix the ray” said demon, struggling to keep his voice low.

“Wha-what? What, what hap-ha-happened?”

“I accidently stepped on it. Now, come, I believe walking to the lab would take you half of the day, on those tiny feet.” Black Hat reached for Flug. Human looked at him suspiciously but finally, slowly, grabbed his hand.

His hand was so adorably big compared to Flug’s one Black Hat had to keep himself from retching.

Black Hat held trembling Flug in two hands, away from his chest, in front of him. Human was holding his pants tight and observing halls, flinching at every unusual shadow. And, out of sudden, he trashed in Black Hat’s hold, stretching his hands.

“Fives!” He yelled happily and Black Hat had to do everything to not drop him. Big blue bear already was dusting the halls. Seeing small human his eyes shined and he beamed, walking toward the pair. Black Hat happily handed the human over.

“Did Demencia tell you what happened?” he asked. 5.0.5 nodded, nuzzling Flug in his big paws. Black Hat nodded and picked up pants Flug dropped in his excitation. “I’m taking him to the lab, to shrink some clothes and let him fix the ray. I guess he will need help since he’s…” Black Hat waved his hand over now happy Flug, trying to show what he have on the mind. “Like that.”

5.0.5 nodded again and turned toward the lab. Black Hat felt the urge to go after them and so he did, dragging Flug’s pants with him.

.

Black Hat left them when Flug was properly clothed, with ridiculously small paper bag over his head and 5.0.5 helping him reach his desk. But, strangely, he couldn’t stop thinking about the human. With this small, clumsy body it was really easy for him to get hurt.

Demon was reading his paper, with a cup of poison, when he heard a scream. It wasn’t like he was listen all the time, it just happened that exactly in this moment he was. He stood up hastily and teleported himself to the lab’s door.

Immediately Flug ran into his legs. Human looked up, surprised and hid his face in demon’s pants. He was crying again, of course. Black Hat looked around and saw Demencia, in this ridiculous mask which probably somehow was supposed to look like his face, standing in the middle of the room.

“I wanted to scare him! I didn’t do anything to him, I swear!” She sounded… scared. She quickly took off her mask.

“It sounds like you indeed did something to him” growled the demon.

“No, I swear! I only scared him! But I, I didn’t know he would cry!”

“Now you know. Happy?”

“I am not.” This time Demencia growled and Black Hat send her scolding look. He, finally, took Flug up, like before, few inches away from him, but tiny human put his hands toward him. “He wants to hug you. For comfort” grumbled Demencia, still standing in the same spot. Black Hat glared at her for a moment. He wasn’t sure if she was jealous of him or Flug right now.

“Go away. And don’t come here when Flug is like that, if only thing you’re going to do is scare him.” Demencia huffed and jumped to the wall. In next moment she was in vents.

Black Hat looked at Flug, still stubbornly reaching for him. 5.0.5 wasn’t here, damned bear was supposed to look after the scientist. Black Hat huffed, similar to how Demencia did a moment ago and brought Flug closer to him. Human immediately clenched his arms around Black Hat’s neck and hid his head under his chin. Paper bag was already drenched and probably needed to be changed.

“Come on Flug, don’t let her get to you like that” said demon, again dropping his voice, almost instinctively.

“I, I tho-though it’s y-you” sobbed Flug.

Of course. The mask.

“Seriously? You know I’m way scarier than that.”

“Mhm” nodded human, but snuggled closer to Black Hat anyway. Demon clenched his teeth and decided to distract himself with something.

He tossed the pillows, laying on Flug’s chair probably so human could reach the desk, away and sat down. Still holding human he glared at all the things scattered around the desk. The device was half fixed already but it had extra knob on its side. Flug, probably noticing they’re sitting next to his desk, turned his head around to look at the ray.

“What is it?” Black Hat pointed at the knob.

“I, I never designed the ray to turn anyone back. I would finish it already but I had to add it and-” Flug yawned, hard, making Black Hat jump out of surprise.

“Are you tired already?”

“I said before, kids can, can get tired quickly.” Black Hat hummed and turned his head around, hearing distressed whine from the door. 5.0.5 was holding a plate with pancakes, looking confused at the demon. “Oh! Fives is back with dinner!”

“Dinner?”

“I was too hungry to focus” said Flug, silently, like he was embarrassed of it. He was. He hated being a kid. Black Hat rolled his eye and waved at 5.0.5 to come with the food.

It ended up with Black Hat feeding human on his knees, since Flug couldn’t properly hold a fork. He didn’t finish the plate and insisted on Black Hat to try it. Demon finally broke and took one bite. It was sweet, but not too sweet.

Before Black Hat could notice Flug was asleep, curled next to his chest. He wanted to wake up him, but 5.0.5 stopped him. Right. Small humans needed more rest.

Black Hat took Flug to his office and let him sleep on the couch. He himself started to work on something. Three hours passed before Flug yawned again and slowly moved up, looking around the office. His eyes fell on Black Hat and he smiled sleepily.

“Did you rest?” asked demon. Flugg nodded. “Good. You need to finish the device and turn yourself back. We already have buyers.”

“O-oh, so it wasn’t a dream?”

“No” chuckled Black Hat and quickly tried to cover it, clearing his throat. He stood up. “I told 5.0.5 to go do some of his chores. I’ll stay with you in the lab.” He scooped Flug up.

“S-sir, you don’t have, I can take c-care-”

“You can’t take care of anything like that.” Black Hat walked out of his office. Flug only buried his face under his chin.

Demon sat down in his summoned chair, with unfinished paper, from time to time glaring at working Flug. It was obviously hard for human to reach for some things, from his spot on pillows, but he wasn’t complaining and so Black Hat decided he’s doing good. Till there was a clang and loud whine. Black Hat was next to the small human quickly.

“I can’t!” sobbed Flug, not looking at Black Hat. “I, I can’t e-even hold a, a screwd-driver normally, I can’t finish it!”

Of course. Crying again.

“You’re even more of a crybaby than normally” huffed demon. He pulled Flug up and sat down in his chair, again putting him on his knees. “Tell me what to do.”

“B-but sir-”

“Just do it. Quicker we’ll do it, quicker you’ll be back to normal.”

Flug nodded and started to guide Black Hat.

With demon’s total lack of knowledge about machinery they finished long after 5.0.5 brought Flug the supper. Human was swaying in his spot and immediately passed out when last screw was on its place. Black Hat huffed at him and then noticed 5.0.5’s amused look.

“Do not look like that at me.” The bear answered with unbelieving expression. Black Hat waved at him, huffing and looking away. “Just do it. I’m done with babysitting him.”

5.0.5 took the Baby Ray, again working, and shoot Flug, still laying on Black Hat’s chest. Human grow up immediately, small clothes ripping on him and leaving him naked. 5.0.5 whined, covering his eyes and Black Hat chuckled.

“Oh right.” He stood up, still holding Flug close. “Secure the ray. I’m taking him to rest.” And he vanished into the shadows.

.

Black Hat put Flug, still naked, on his own bed, crawled next to him and wrapped them both in sheets. He clinged to human, happy he’s back to normal. Nothing was better than his normal, adult scientist.

When next day Flug woke up, naked, with eldritch horror laying on top of him, he could remember everything from the last day. He was embarrassed to no end.

He would die from embarrassment, knowing about every photo Demencia somehow managed to take.


End file.
